1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to apparel, and more specifically to a hypoallergenic wetsuit and hypoallergenic material.
2. Description of Related Art
Wetsuits are used by SCUBA divers, surfers and bodyboarders, snorkelers, water skiers, wake boarders, windsurfers, kayakers, jet skiers, and whitewater rafters to allow for comfortable and safe activities in cool or cold water. Wetsuits are essentially a form of thermal apparel that allows for a thin layer of water to form under an insulating material and be warmed by body heat. The insulating material in common use for wetsuits is neoprene, a product of natural rubber. Unfortunately, there are currently more than 25 million adults in the U.S. that have Type I rubber/neoprene allergy, and 15% of the world's population is allergic to neoprene, which is a product of natural rubber. Symptoms of rubber allergy may include skin rash and irritation, itching, hives, blistering of the skin, dermatitis, swelling, tears, difficulty breathing, dizziness, faintness, and nausea. In more severe allergic reactions, symptoms may include shock, low blood pressure, swelling of the throat and constriction of the airways.
The symptoms of rubber allergy are made worse when a garment such as a wetsuit fully covers most of the surface area of the skin. In addition, the symptoms of rubber allergy can become dangerous or deadly when they appear during activities such as SCUBA diving. The current techniques to deal with rubber allergies that occur while wearing wetsuits include the use of spandex rash guards, the application of a plastic wrap (such as SaranWrap®) around the skin, the use of hydrocortisone creams, and other home brewed solutions. Unfortunately, none of these solutions work effectively.
Thus, there exists an unmet need for a wetsuit material that is not based on natural rubber, and does not have the allergen potential of neoprene, which is based on natural rubber.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a wetsuit and a wetsuit material that is hypoallergenic. It is another object of the present invention to provide a wetsuit and a wetsuit material that is not based on neoprene. It is another object of the present invention to provide a wetsuit and a wetsuit material that contains hypoallergenic material such as hypoallergenic rubber. It is a further object of the present invention to provide a wetsuit and a wetsuit material that is hypoallergenic and insulates as well or better than neoprene. It is another object of the present invention to provide a wetsuit and a wetsuit material that is hypoallergenic and does not support fungal or bacterial growth. It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a wetsuit and a wetsuit material that is hypoallergenic and withstands tearing, rough handling and severe conditions. It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a wetsuit and a wetsuit material that is hypoallergenic and is inherently flexible. It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a wetsuit and a wetsuit material that is hypoallergenic and is inert to most chemical agents. It is still another object of the present invention to provide a wetsuit and a wetsuit material that is hypoallergenic and is CFC, asbestos, chlorine and fiber-free.